


Totally the Queen

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Diplomatic Crisis, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo Queen Serenity isn't around when Sailor Cocoon contacts Crystal Tokyo.  One wrong move by the Sailor Senshi could end in intergalactic war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Crystal Tokyo was in a state of almost perpetual peace and tranquility. In fact most of the combat experience the Sailor Senshi of Earth saw was in assisting the Sailor Senshi of other worlds. 

Neo Queen Serenity and the royal family were visiting the planet Mau, birthplace of Luna and Artemis. They were accompanied by Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and of course Small Lady Serenity was no slouch at combat herself. It promised to be a nice bit of rest and relaxation for Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Too bad for them that promise had its fingers crossed.

Sailor Mercury sat on the floor of the interstellar communications center. All around her were the guts of various computers. This was the perfect chance for her to perform maintenance. 

_Beep beep_.

That sounded like an incoming transmission. Of course it couldn’t be because Sailor Mercury had deactivated communications array.

_Beep beep_.

What could be making that sound? It was definitely not the primary communications array. Mercury was holding its motherboard in her hands.

_Beep beep_.

Now that she thought about it, the backup communications array switched on automatically when the primary one was deactivated, a failsafe in case of enemy attack.

Sailor Mercury jumped up to her feet and tried to run to the console that was making the beeping noise. The problem was that she had all these sensitive parts lying on the floor and she really didn’t want to step on any of them. 

The door opened and in walked Sailor Jupiter.

“Ami, I was wondering if-“

“Answer the call,” Mercury said. The door happened to be right next to the console.

“Um, okay,” Jupiter said as she stepped in front of it. She pressed the button to accept the transmission.

The video display clicked on. There was a small buzzing noise as it powered up. A female face with a tiara and a sailor collar appeared on the small screen.

“This is Sailor Jupiter of-“

“I know who you are,” she snapped. “I don’t want to talk to you. I must only speak to Neo Queen Serenity herself.”

“I’m sorry but the Queen-“

“Does the queen think so lowly of Cocoon and myself, Sailor Cocoon, that she would forget her appointment with me.”

Sailor Mercury was out of sight of the camera, but not out of Sailor Jupiter’s line of sight. She waved her hands, miming at Jupiter for her to stall.

“Oh, um, of course Neo Queen Serenity wouldn’t have forgotten about you or her appointment with you. She is just having trouble with her, ah, Silver Crystal. She needs to…polish it or the king will, um, be brainwashed… again.”

Sailor Mercury had been making her way to the door, tiptoeing around the parts. She jumped over the last large pile, almost falling backwards into it. Then she was running out the door and down the hallway, leaving Jupiter to deal with Cocoon.

Mars and Venus were supposed to be having lunch in the gardens. It was a straight shot down the corridor to it. Mercury ran as fast as she could, panting a little. She crossed her arms in front of her.

“Shabon Spray Freezing!”

She spread arms as the ice bubbles spread out in front of her, covering everything a very fine, but unnaturally strong, sheet of ice. Mercury pushed herself to run even faster. When she hit the edge of the ice she let herself start sliding, the loss of friction making her go even faster. At the end she fell forward, off the ice. Her hand punched the open button for the doors.

“Mars, Venus, we have a situation!”

“Mercury, what happened?” Venus asked.

“Are we under attack?”

“No, it’s worse. The queen forgot that she was supposed to have a video conference with Sailor Cocoon today.”

They all knew that diplomatic relations with Cocoon were strained. Neo Queen Serenity had spent enough time talking all about it that they all knew how vital they were. They also knew that the people of Cocoon were very proud and would end an alliance at the smallest hint of disrespect. A major insult could end in war.

“Okay, we’ve handled from Queen Beryl to Sailor Galaxia. We can handle something like this no problem,” Venus said.

“And just how many monsters have we defeated without Sailor Moon or the queen?” said Mars.

“Good point,” Venus conceded.

“We can just use the Disguise Pen to make Venus look like the queen.”

“Good idea, Mercury,” Mars said.

“So does anyone know where it is?” Venus asked.

All three looked at each other in silence.

“Let’s go search the royal bedchambers,” Mars said.

Together they ran to the overly large and ornate rooms that the king and queen used. Mars and Venus started tearing through drawers and boxes while Mercury started a scan with her supercomputer. 

“Ohhh, I found something naughty.”

“Venus, we don’t have time for that,” said Mars.

“No, you should really take a look at this. It is full of pictures of both the king and queen sharing intimate times.”

“Venus!” Mars shouted as her face turned red.

“I’m serious,” Venus held up the photo album. “They wear a lot of costumes and do a lot of roleplaying, don’t they?”

Mercury glanced up at the album. That was just the information she needed. A few taps and the variables were properly modified. The computer screen now displayed the most likely location for the Disguise Pen.

“Mars, look under the bed.”

“Alright,” Mars got on her hands and knees. “I see a box.” She extracted it. The box did not have a speck of dust on it. When they pulled the lid off they found a wide variety of adult toys and the Disguise Pen. Mars made a face as she picked it up. “I’ve got it.” She wrapped it in a discarded piece of clothing before handing it over to Venus.

Venus raised the pen above her and said, “Disguise power, turn me into Queen Serenity.” 

When the light faded Sailor Venus stood in a remarkably similar outfit to the one Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium wore.

“That’s the wrong Serenity.”

“Disguise power, turn me into Neo Queen Serenity and do it right this time.”

Venus was now clad in the appropriate clothing. Mars scooped her up in her arms and ran. Mercury was right behind them. Mars set Venus down outside the door. Venus fixed her hair and clothing before walking in, looking as royal as she could.

“-and that is how we met Kousagi,” Sailor Jupiter said, finishing off the story she was telling Sailor Cocoon.

“Sailor Cocoon, please forgive me for the delay. I was detained with important matters of state, but please know that you are no less important.”

“Sailor Jupiter told me all about how you had to polish the Silver Crystal, clean the toilets, rescue your second daughter from a parallel reality who was visiting and bake pies for orphans.”

“Um, yes, I was away doing all of those things,” Venus looked over at Jupiter who just gave a shrug in reply. “So about this transmission?”

“Yes, I contacted you to say that the fruit cake you sent was delicious. Goodbye.” The transmission ended.

Four Sailor Senshi stared at a blank screen while over on the planet Cocoon Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Mau and Sailor Cocoon laughed like they were teenagers again.


End file.
